United Orion Federation
The United Orion Federation is a unity of the Humans and all Covenant races. =Early History= The UOF was officially established in 2554, to assure that the member-states would not collapse, mainly the Humans due to the Human-Covenant War. The other original species were the Elites, Jackals, and Grunts. For the next five years, massive reconstruction jobs were taken on in order to bring the empires closer together, and eventually intervene. In 2557, the first multi-racial colony was established, consisting of 1,000,000 Humans and 800,000 Sanghelli. The turnout was as unexpected: there was very little segregation. Soon after, more than two dozen multi-racial colonies were founded, most containing all four species. In 2558, the Covenant signed a charter, which enforced 100 years of peace. By 2575, the UOF contained approximately 2,800 colonies, and approximately 105 billion citizens. =Golden Age= Beginning in the 2560s, the UOF began to grow rapidly, colonizing over 500 planets over the next 80 years. The Federation built eight Space Stations, each almost three times the size of High Charity. By 2650, the UOF citizen population had reached 210 billion and there were around 3,400 Colonies. Also, though it is not finished, the George Washington Space Station is put into service, the largest known non-Forerunner Construction. =Second Covenant War= In 2658, the Covenant once again declared war, as they believed the UOF knew the location of another Halo, which was false. However, the Covenant was shockingly outnumbered, and the war ended ten years later, and the surviving Covenant soldiers and civillians formed the Holy Revived Covenant, who only worshipped the Forerunners, and believed they should not be bothered through the Great Journey. =Prosperity= In 2672, the Holy Revived Covenant joined the United Orion Federation sinced they believed that their differences were too minor to feud about. The 67 billon Covenant civiallians and soldiers added to a UOF population of 300 billion. Again, a growth spurt occurred over the next few decades, as the UOF gained the Covenant's 1,000 colonies plus an additional 500. =First Contact= In 2704, a crashed drone was discovered on a colony in Mining Sector B. It was shipped to SIA, or Secretive Intelligence Agency, where it was examined. It was identified as non-UOF. Two years later, the creator of this drone was discovered. It was a species which called itself the Katzecs, and they were exploring the galaxy for sentient life. For the next thirty years, there was peace. However, a new ruler took control of the Katzec empire, and declared war on the UOF, beginning the Orion War. =The Orion War= When the war began in 2735, the UOF was technologically superior, as the Katzec Empire had half as many ships and they had not developed any type of shielding yet. However, ground battles are difficult for the UOF, as there are twice as many footsoldiers in the Katzec ground force. For the first few battles, the Federation was surprised, and lost miserably. Unfortunately, the Katzecs are very adaptive, and when they captured a UOF Corvette, they reverse engineered its shielding system, and they came up with a shielding system as efficient as 26th century Covenant shields. Over the next five years, the Katzec began using this shielding on their smaller capital ships, increasing their efficiency by 150%. This created an even fight for the two forces, and it is even up until the present year of 2747. Behind the Scenes *Like a few other articles, this article is being preserved in its original state to remain as an example of author's early works. This article pertains no relation to any Infinityverse, Reconciliation, or Halo: Revelation continuum.